kiss
by rain8
Summary: His head arched above, looking at the azure, cerulean sky. The firmament so peaceful and kind. It just makes him remove all his troubles and doubts. He does this, very much


**Kiss**

"Huh" Van sighed. His head arched above, looking at the azure, cerulean sky. The firmament so peaceful and kind. It just makes him remove all his troubles and doubts. He does this, very much often. Sits on one corner and gaze at the sky while the wind playing all around him. His hair swirling through his soul. He was in his royal garden, where all the flower blooms sit beside him all day. Those flowers that reminds him so much of someone, those scents that reminds him of those golden-tan hair that when you look at it with sunlight, it shines as bright as gold, those butterflies that reminds him of her childish, somewhat baby-like actions and the trees all around which reminds him of those wide, friendly emerald eyes, everything in his garden, everything was giving all exactly the same… her memory…the girl, from the phantom moon with an ability to see visions, the girl who can give so many advices, the girl who had been with him in spite of all the rudeness he had shown, the girl who prayed and cared for him like no one else…the girl who really started to give meanings to the things he do, the girl who gave him life, the girl who taught him love…

He grasped once more, letting the jovial and cheery wind come into him. Then he took her, he took the only thing so precious in his life, he took his only possession to be with her, her pendant and look at it. The ruby-claret colored gem wasn't just another ordinary gem, not a jewelry nor something unimportant and useless, it was everything for him, everything for him because it came from the girl, the girl he so much love… the crimson shade and emblem of the sphere reflects his undying hope. That pendant that shows his eyes color, his love's color, for it was as red as mulberry and as deep like of his enduring love…

Garnet was it and it returns a favor, for it was like a mirror shade, a clear picture, an image even in day. Morning and he glares at it so passionately, this pendant, her pendant, his pendant, their pendant. He holds at straight at the direction to his eyes, so for every angle can be caught by his melting looks and stares. Then, in that mystic mirage, he saw a form, from that dark red pendulum he was holding, he saw something, he saw someone he always dreamed of, each night and each day, that form of someone that he fantasies to be with and be with all night, all the days of his life, that form, that face, her face… 

He saw a smiling picture of the girl he love… she was in there, in that pendulum pendant, looking at his ruby eyes. He felt something unexplainable; he felt like all the wind, all the flowers, all the tress… all the sun's light blessed him… he was so fulfilled. How he had wished to see her face, even just one more time, and he did… wishes do really come true when you wished hard enough, and everything you want will happen, if you believe… because of love…

Then he closed his eyes, grasping the pendant near him, near him, so inevitable but sweet. Then he touched the pendant using his lips. It felt like the most wonderful thing, and strange it was, it didn't felt like hard stone, not any gem or any luxury ornament, it was more like the touch and the feeling of another's lips… yes, it was like he caught a cloud for that where he landed his kiss were very soft and cuddling lips, and he knew it was no fantasy, he was not dreaming, for the sweetness and the softness yielding he felt was too much to become an illusion, it was so true and he knew it, he just knew it, he believes…

He opened his eyes, his ruby filled-hope and completeness was onto the light it gives and he saw a girl standing in front of him, looking directly at his wholly eyes and she smiled. His heart pumped for joy and so much. She was with her, yes she was. Then her hands reached his cheeks and touched them, it felt like softness of the palm, not air nor coldness, it was reality and it was her… his love…they were looking at each other, tears dwelling at the corner of her eyes, he stood up, now they were standing face to face, together as one like unity, and he wiped them…his hands on her, she puts her lonely hands on the man holding her face and talked using their eyes, he knew what she was saying and he answered back with something only she understands…language of love…

One tear fell from her cheeks that Van had tried to stop. He saw her, this close, near him… he wanted to shout and rejoice and never let go of her hand, never… never… till eternity, she will be with him…then on his eyes, on Van's eyes, one drop went down, and he blinked and when he focus again, she was gone…

He stayed like that for a while, cherishing what just happen in his garden, again, he placed his eyes on the sky again, so happy and fulfilled, that because he love her so deeply even it was just like that, he was happy… he was…because it was her…

The he whispered

"Arigatou Hitomi, Arigatou for that wonderful kiss…"

Hi there, well, I wrote this just after Shigatsu (April). Hope you like it, you know that I do this for you, and only you ^___~

So there, by the way, this was suppose to be entitled "Kisu" but then I just changed it into its English meaning, so

Bye bye, so long

Love ya!

Reviews pls! ^_______-o-_______^

~blueraindrops


End file.
